


Gorgeous in Dress and Heels

by shalong



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Dress Up, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Forced Crossdressing, High Heels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalong/pseuds/shalong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woj had surprise gifts for Lewy and the gifts turned out to be something one could never imagine even in the wildest dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous in Dress and Heels

**Author's Note:**

> This is frankly my first ever fan fiction contribution to the football fandom. I was inspired when a friend sent me a pic of a man wearing wedding dress and heels and I remembered that Woj has a fetish of high heels. So I thought, maybe just maybe he once (or more lol) ever thought of images of the dear captain wearing heels. And as a result of my wild fantasy, here it is *evil laughs*  
> I am sorry for every mistakes I made too since English is my second unofficial language and since I only add some lines to the work without editing anything else  
> Hopefully you'll enjoy this and thank you for sparing your time to read this!

"God, fuck no." Lewy quickly turned around to see Woj who was standing behind him with a fucking goofy grin that Lewy wanted to erase by giving him a bold punch.

"C'mon, Lewy," Woj said as he walked towards _their_ bed, patting Lewy on the shoulder.

"I mean, look at this dress! It's beautiful, just like you," his grin grew wider and the last phrase was certainly not needed, you can judge it by the way Lewy was looking at the man who had lost his mind and bought a _wedding_ dress.

"No shit, Sherlock," Lewy responded sarcastically.

Woj made a fake pouty face, not impressed.

"I'm leaving." The Poland national team captain turned around on his heel and was ready to leave the place.

"Wait!" However, Woj being Woj, rose and grabbed his man by the wrist.

"What?"

"You haven't seen the best part."

Lewy swore he really wanted to leave but of course Woj's expression was fucking priceless and /cute/ and Lewy could never resist it. And so he sighed deeply before giving up.

"And what is that?"

There were flowers and hopes and sun ray inside Woj's eyes when he heard the "positive" respond. The goalkeeper quickly lifted the white dress and pulled out a white rectangle box. He was grinning widely and Lewy in instant felt sick. Something is wrong.

"This." He said enthusiastically.

Lewy lifted a brow, not sure if he'd like it.

"Open it." The captain ordered.

Woj opened the box and pulled what's inside. Lewy, after that, regretted what he had done because his boyfriend suddenly grabbed him by his arm and pinned him until he gasped for air. You can guess what's next.

\---

"I told you the dress was beautiful, just like you," Woj complimented. "But I didn't knew it'd turn out to be so gorgeous when you put it on!"

Snap. Snap. Snap. Lewy really wanted to punch Woj right in the gut and made him threw his breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snacks up. But due to the embarrassment he's currently receiving (Woj was taking pictures of him, wearing a fucking dress), he didn't have the enough strength. Besides, the dress might broke and that meant not only Woj's wallet would broke but more importantly his heart.

"Are you _done_ , my dear?" Lewy stressed the 'done' part to show how he is irritated by this "treatment".

Woj shook his head like a puppy refusing to stop playing at the mud pile. He was too excited and happy and all.

"You kidding me, Lewy? Everything looks really, really gorgeous and elegant on you," Woj's grin grew wider which indicated he was in a full joy up on cloud nine. "Especially the heels. I didn't know the heels suit you perfectly."

Lewy rolled his eyes. God damn fucking weird fetish _bestowed_ upon this god damn goofy gigantic man. Fuck my life.

"Done?" Lewy sounded tired, not because of the "photoshoot" but because of how Woj's enthusiasm was draining his energy.

"Mmmm one sec ... And finished!"

"Oh, thank God!" Lewy shouted and looked up. Finally he's going to be free from this ... this _madness_.

"But, I have a request," Woj said as he settle down his camera on the night stand and shifted place to beside his boyfriend, leaning with one of his elbow supporting him and his hands doing the work on Lewy's back to release him from the /suffocating/ dress.

"Spit it out." Though he wasn't sure, but Lewy thought it wouldn't be weird. Wearing a fucking dress and matching heels was weird enough already.

"Yea ... Keep the heels, I want to see you rocking them on the bed tonight."

By that moment Lewy knew that night was the moment in his life that he fucked up very bad that he even agreed to moan as Woj was giving pleasure to him while wearing a pair of heels.


End file.
